NANA : The Hidden Episode III
by LilouKiss
Summary: Traduction de la Fic originale de Extraordinary Royalty :: Cela se passe 10 ans plus tard, lors de la visite annuelle à l'appartement 707, pour les feux d'artifices.


Alors, voilà, je m'essaye à un autre manga que _Fullmetal Alchemist_ ! Grande première ! Mais cette histoire n'est pas à moi, mais à **_Extraordinary Royalty_** qui a très gentiment accepté que je traduise cet OS. Normalement, c'est une trilogie mais j'ai choisi de n'en traduire qu'un seul : le dernier. Peut-être qu'un jour j'aurai le courage de traduire les deux autres XD

Donc, voilà pour le blablatage habituel :

**_Disclamer : _**Les personnages sont à Ai Yazawa, sauf Shizuka qui appartient à Extraordinary Royalty. L'histoire lui appartient aussi, je ne fais que traduire. Les lyrics de la chanson qui apparait ici sont extrait des OSTs de NANA, et donc ne m'appartiennent pas non plus, ni à l'auteure de cette Fic.

**_Rated : _**Pour tous

Voila, c'est tout. Bonne lecture.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Nana, je bénis chaque moment que nous avons passés ensemble il y a dix ans de cela. Nous avons pris de différents chemins, nous avons trouvés d'autre gens à aimer, mais l'appartement 707 nous rassemblera toujours, tout comme le destin._

_Hachiko, ça fait 10 ans. Beaucoup de choses ont changées depuis. La petite Satsuki a grandit maintenant. Peut-être que elle et Shizuka pourrons devenir les amies que nous ne sommes pas devenues. Je te rejoindrais dans l'appartement 707. Tout le monde attendra._

**_Yeah yeah_**

**_Yeah yeah_**

**_Yeah yeah_**

**_Can't fall in love_**

**_Hey!_**

**_Baby I'm standing alone_**

**_Wasurenu rainy day_**

**_Anata no kage wo otte_**

**_And it's over suna no youni_**

**_I sigh every night. I scream like a child_**

**_Shizuka ni tadayou sorrow_**

**_Please please God, tsumi wo yurushite_**

**_I don't need to hide no more_**

**_Aoku hikaru hou e_**

**_Nagarateku just keep goin' on_**

**_You got the chance now_**

**_You got the power_**

**_Kizuite so true yourself_**

**_I Show you my life now_**

**_I Show you my love now_**

**_I Show you everything yeah yeah_**

**_You'd better change now_**

**_You gotta catch now_**

**_Kawaranai so be yourself_**

**_I'll show you my strength now_**

**_I'll show you my love now_**

**_I'll show you everything yeah yeah_**

**_Baby don't be afraid_**

**_Yeah yeah_**

**_Yeah yeah_**

**_Yeah yeah_**

**_Can't fall in love_**

**_Yeah yeah_**

**_Yeah yeah_**

**_Yeah yeah_**

**_Keep goin' on_**

"Satsuki, si tu continue à traîner derrière, je te laisse là."

"Je viens, maman !"

_Hé, Nana, il me semble que c'était hier que nous vivions ensemble. Il me semble que c'était hier que je m'étais conduite en idiote, pensant que tu me quittais pour Ren. Mais, grâce à toi, j'ai rencontré Takumi, et j'ai maintenant une magnifique fille, Satsuki. Honnêtement, je n'ai aucun regret de t'avoir rencontrée..._

"Shizuka, dépêche toi ! Tout le monde nous attend ! Tu ne voudrais pas qu'ils commencent sans nous, n'est-ce-pas ?"

"Non! Je veux voir les feux d'artifices!"

_Hachiko, je t'ai évitée pendant tant d'années. J'ai évité tout le monde. Je me suis conduite en lâche. Avec un peu de chance, tu ne me détesteras pas malgré ce que j'ai fait. Je ne peux plus attendre de vous voir tous._

Nana et Shizuka descendirent la rue qui menait à l'appartement où vivait Nana il y a 10 ans. Shizuka avait maintenant huit ans et ressemblait exactement à sa mère. Elle avait un visage légèrement pâle, des cheveux noirs courts qui arrivaient au niveau de son menton, et de grand yeux gris. Pour retenir ses cheveux, elle portait un turban jaune assorti au yukata que sa mère lui avait acheté. Nana semblait un peu différente de jadis. Maintenant âgée de 30 ans, elle avait tiré ses cheveux en arrière, et les retenaient dans une pince. Elle ne portait plus beaucoup de maquillage, mais arborait encore son rouge à lèvre vif. Elle portait un yukata rouge.

"Maman ?", demanda Shizuka.

"Oui, ma chérie?", répondit Nana.

"Tu penses que Satsuki et moi allons devenir amies comme toi et Madama Ichinose ?" Nana cessa de marcher et regarda sa fille.

"Non, Shizuka.", commença-t-elle. Shizuka baissa la tête. "Vous pouvez être de meilleurs amies que Madame Ichinose et moi."

Shizuka sourit alors. Elle continuèrent de marcher et passèrent devant une boutique de sucreries. Elles ne s'y arretèrent pas, mais Nana promis à sa fille qu'elle y reviendraient une autre fois. Le reste du trajet parut court, car Shizuka ne manquais pas de faire remarquer toutes sortes de choses à sa mère, choses que Hachiko et elles avaient vu. Finalement, elles arrivèrent à l'appartement.

"Shizuka, il n'y a pas d'ascenseur et l'appartemment se trouve au 7eme étage, tu comprends ?"

"Oui, maman." Elles montèrent les 7 volées d'escaliers et ouvrirent la porte.

Hachiko et Satsuki marchaient sur le pont qui menait à l'immeuble. Subitement, Satsuki s'arrêtta et sauta sur la pelouse. Un papillon orange s'envola de la pelouse pour venir se poser sur son nez. Elle rit.

"Satsuki", dit Hachiko. "Si tu continue à t'arrêter comme ça tout le temps, nous allons être en retard." Satsuki se releva et le papillon s'envola. Elle courut vers sa mère. Maintenant âgée de 10 ans, ses cheveux tréssés étaient mis-longs. Elle et sa mère portaient des yukatas bleus à spirales jaunes. Hachiko était coiffée d'une haute queue de cheval et un maquillage naturel. Elles étaient presque arrivées.

Lorsqu'elles furent arrivées, elle ouvrirent la porte et virent tout le monde. Yasu, Shin, Nobu, et aussi Nana et Shizuka.

Ils commencèrent à bavarder, exités d'être tous là réunis, avec deux nouvelles têtes. Hachiko serra chacun dans ses bras, puis regarda Nana, assise avec Shizuka. Elle s'avença vers elles avec Satsuki et se retrouva face à Nana. Après s'être regardées pendant quelques secondes, elles s'embrassèrent dans une étreinte.

"Tu m'as manqué", Hachiko." dit Nana.

"Toi encore plus !", répondit Hachiko. Lorsqu'elle se séparèrent, elle se mit à genoux devant la petite fille aux cheveux noirs."Et qui est cette beauté ?"

"Je m'appelle Shizuka", répondit Shizuka.

"Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Shizuka." Dit Hachiko."Je m'appelle Nana, comme ta maman, mais tu peut m'appeller Hachiko. C'est ta maman qui m'a donné ce surnom."

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda la petite fille aux cheveux noirs.

"Parce qu'elle ressemble à un petit chien..." Se rapella Nana. Hachiko poussa gentiment Satsuki devant elle.

"Tu ne vas pas rester muette toute la nuit, hein, mon coeur ?" Questionna-t-elle. Satsuki s'inclina devant Nana et Shizuka.

"Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer ! Je suis Satsuki." Dit-elle. Shizuka fut la première à parler une fois que sa mère et elle se furent inclinées.

"Je suis également enchantée de te rencontrer!" Cela dit, elles partirent en courant jouer ensemble. Nana et Hachiko sourirent toutes les deux. Les autres virent rejoindre la conversation de Nana et Hachiko.

"Regardez ces deux-là jouer dans tout l'appartement !" Dit Shin. Tout le monde rit.

"Je dois bien admettre." Coupa Yasu. "Ces deux-là sont exactements comme vous. Elles deviendront peut-être d'excellentes amies."

"C'est vraiment bien de se retrouver à nouveau ensemble." Changea de sujet Nobu. "Mais nous sommes tous vieux maintenant..." Il rit.

"Oui, tu as raison!" Dit Shin "Je suis dans la vingtaine !" Ils rirent tous à nouveau. Ils partagèrent beaucoup de fous rires, et ressassèrent autant de souvenirs. Mais ils ne mentionnèrent aucune des mauvaises périodes, car elles étaient trop pénibles. Au bout d'un moment, chacun sorti et ils regardèrent Satsuki et Shizuka jouer ensemble. Sans réfléchir, Hachiko posa sa tête sur sur l'épaule de Nana. Celle-ci sembla troublée sur le moment, mais sourit, se souvenant du réconfort que Hachiko lui apportait.

Puis bientôt, ce fut l'heure d'allumer les feux d'artifice. Chacun alluma un feu, et regarda les expression de joies sur les visages des autres. Un peu plus tard, Shizuka et Satsuki s'endormirent dans les bras de leur mère. Ils regardèrent les étoiles, puis rentrèrent à l'interieur.

_Nana, cela faisait trop longtemps depuis la dernière fois où je t'avais vue. Je me suis sentie bien sachant que tu était là. Nos filles sont comme nous ce soir. Qui sait ? Nous pourrions probablement être raccordées par nos enfants. Ce serait magnfique._

_Hachiko, j'aurais aimé te voir à plusieurs reprises. Notre rencontre de ce soir m'a fait réaliser à quel point tu m'avais manquée. Peut-être que nos filles pourrons partager cette intimité. Cependant, seul le temps pourra nous le dire._

Dix ans plus tard.

_Mon nom est Satsuki et j'ai 20 ans. J'ai eu une vie à peu près heureuse, mon père ayant assez d'argent et de temps pour ma mère. Il n'aimait pas vraiment passer du temps avec les amis de maman, cependant, je me souviens d'une année où j'ai rencontré la fille d'une amie à maman, et nous leur faisions pensé à elles-mêmes. Tristement, lorsque j'avais 15 ans et elle 13, papa m'a emmener à Osaka et je n'avais pû la voir. Je pars à tokyo pour voir un viel ami. Le train met plus de temps que d'habitude, à cause d'une terrible tempête de neige._

Satsuki marcha dans toutes les allées du train pour trouver une place. Elle s'arêtta lorsqu'elle vit un siège avec une guitare dessus.

"Jolie guitare mademoiselle !", dit-elle, amusée. Une jeune femme au cheveux courts et noirs, avec du rouge à lèvre foncé leva les yeux vers elle.

"Merci", dit-elle.

"Hum..." Satsuki hésita. "Ce siège est-il pris ?" L'autre femme déplaça sa guitare et tapota le siège avec un sourire. "Merci beaucoup !"

"De rien."

"Vous me semblez ... familière"

"Vous aussi. Je m'apelle Shizuka." Les deux jeunes femmes se serrèrent la main.

**_Asu nante konai you ni to negatta yoru, kazoekirenai_**

**_Kazaritsukenaide kono mama no watashi de ikite yuku tame_**

**_Nani ga hitsuyou_**

**_Jibun sae shinjirezu, nani wo shinjitara ii no_**

**_Kotae wa chikasugite mienai_**

**_Kuroi namida nagasu_**

**_Watashi ni wa nani mo nakute, kanashisugite_**

**_Kotoba ni sae nara nakute  
Karadajuu ga itami dashite_**

**_Taerarenai, hitori de wa_**


End file.
